


Close Your Eyes.

by ethansnestor



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender Neutral, Light Dom/sub, Sub Ethan Nestor, YouTube, cat maid, dom reader, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethansnestor/pseuds/ethansnestor
Summary: You were filming a mail opening video for your channel when you come across a package addressed to your boyfriend, Ethan. You bring him into the video to open the gift on camera. The contents within the box are better than anything you could possibly dream of.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/You, Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Close Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> A new smut fic, isn’t that exciting? I was sat in my candle-lit room at my desk, ink and quill at the ready, simply PONDERING what I should write next. Possibly the most self-indulgent fic idea popped into my brain and I knew I had to write it or else it would loom over me forever.
> 
> I want it to be known I was screaming the entire time I wrote this. The thought of Ethan in dressed as a cat maid might be my magnum opus oooooor the death of me. We’ll see! 
> 
> As always, I do not claim to know or own any of the people I write about. Everything is fiction and is simply for fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Peachy.
> 
> p.s. ty to my stinky friend cinnamon for helping me with this fic (as always)

“Wow, this drawing is amazing! Thank you so much, Drake.” You beamed as you held up fan art one of your subscribers had drawn of you.

You were filming a mail opening video, which happened to be a fan favourite on your channel. The videos usually consisted of two things: art from talented subscribers and the weirdest shit someone can buy online. You skimmed over the mountains of boxes and letters when a particularly interesting package caught your eye. It was a hand-painted pink cardboard box with large star cutouts pasted to the side of it. You glanced at the top of the package to see the name of the fan who had sent it in and noticed something odd.

“...This is addressed to Ethan?” You muttered to yourself as you lifted the box over your head to inspect it, turning it from side to side. With a curious purse of your lips, you shook the box.

_Jingle. Jingle._

Your eyes slowly panned up to the camera with a quizzical look drawn across your face. You shook it once more for emphasis.

“Well, I can’t open this! I _guesssss_ I’ll get Ethan to open it.”

You winked at the camera before you leaned over to open the door. You singsonged your boyfriend and fellow Youtuber’s name a few times until you heard him walking down the hallway. As Ethan entered the room, you motioned for him to sit in the empty chair beside you. You placed the box in Ethan’s lap and smiled at him. He looked at the camera with a raised eyebrow before he spoke.

“Uh, hey everyone! What…is this?”

“Someone sent you a gift,” You tapped your finger on the top of the pink package, ”You gotta open it on camera so the viewer who sent it knows you got it.” You picked up the box cutter from the table in front of you and passed it to him. Ethan carefully cut through the tape that held the flaps of the box together and lifted it open with the side with his index finger.

A low chuckle rose from the depths of Ethan’s chest. He placed his hand flat on top of the gift and looked over at you.

“Did you look at this before you gave it to me?”

You shook your head in response.

“Alright, wait here. I’ll go put it on.” He winked at you and stood up from his chair, box tucked under his arm. Quickly, Ethan peeled out of the room, leaving you sitting there staring into the camera with a confused look on your face.

“Put it on...? I am terrified to find out whatever the fuck is in that box.”

You laughed to yourself before picking up some letters that were strewn across the desk in front of you. With the uttermost care, you proceeded to open each letter and thank the fans that sent them in. Every time you read a letter, you would slip it back into the envelope and set it aside to be placed into a binder where you kept all the fan letters you had received over the course of your Youtube career. You went through a few more letters before you heard Ethan approaching the room again.

“Alright, [Y/N], shut your eyes. I want this to be a surprise~”

You clenched yourself eyes shut and slapped your hands over your eyes comically to give Ethan an audio clue that you had done what he asked. As he stepped into the room, whatever he had on gently jingled with each soft step he took. The jingling halted and you could tell Ethan was standing next to you. You jumped slightly in your seat when you felt Ethan’s hand wrap around your wrist. He guided your hand and laid your palm flat on his chest. You felt the warmth of Ethan’s skin under your hand.

“Before you open your eyes, I want you to try and guess what I’m wearing right now.”

You moved your hand across the broadness of Ethan’s chest. You felt a soft, satiny fabric under your fingertips. Down the centre, you could feel a random patch of Ethan’s skin in a cutout window in the outfit. Closer to Ethan’s shoulders, you felt ruffled cotton. Heat rising to your cheeks, you were pretty sure you knew what the fan had sent in for Ethan.

“Are...Are you wearing a fucking _maid outfit_ right now?”

“Well, why don’t you open your eyes and see for yourself.”

As your eyes opened, a sight truly crafted by God themselves played out before you. Ethan stood before you in a black maid dress that had a frilly white apron, and a cat keyhole cutout in the middle of the chest. You glanced up to see Ethan had a pair of white, fluffy cat ears with small pink ribbons on them clipped into his soft brown hair. His wrists and ankles had cuffs with ribbons as well, but attached to them were shiny bells. A collar wrapped snug around his neck that had a metal ring on it which you presumed was for a leash. His legs donned a pair of white lace knee socks that were held up by a pair of heart-shaped garter belts that made Ethan’s thighs look _delicious._

“Well? You gonna say somethin’?”

You licked your lips and nodded. You were captivated by the sight in front of you. You had made many jokes while streaming on Twitch about cat maids with your viewers but you never thought it would become a reality. You especially never expected Ethan to be standing in your office dressed as such.

“I think I just died and went to heaven.”

Ethan laughed loudly with his head thrown back. All you could stare at was the way the collar constricted around his neck. Ethan ran his hands down his chest to smooth out any wrinkles on the dress before doing a little spin for the camera.

“Thank you to whoever sent me this! I’m sure I’ll get _great_ use out of it. Have fun with the rest of your video!” He gave the camera a quick smirk before turning to wink at you. With that statement leaving you with your jaw slightly ajar, Ethan exited your office with an elegant spin on the ball of his foot. You hadn’t noticed until Ethan turned his back to you that the costume also came with a fluffy white tail that swung gracefully behind him. You swore you felt your brain pause for a moment at the sight.

You made quick to finish the last bit of mail you had left. The outro to your video was rushed but you just had to hope the fans wouldn’t take notice. After everything was turned off, you practically ran out of the room. You slowed down as you approached the living room as a poor approach to acting natural. You looked around the room and let out a disappointed ‘tsk’ when you didn’t find Ethan.

“Lookin’ for me?”

You jumped at the sudden voice behind you. Ethan was standing in the kitchen and sipping from a beer that you couldn’t see the label of. To your surprise, your boyfriend was still wearing the cat maid outfit.

“...Are you going to take that off?”

“Nope.” Ethan popped the ‘P’ as he spoke. You raised your eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s simple really,” Ethan placed the can on the counter next to him before stepping closer to you and leaning in, ”You’re currently looking at me like all you want to do is jump my bones, so I don’t think I’ll be taking this costume off unless it’s you pulling it off of me.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose as if it would’ve helped you keep some of your sanity. Ethan always knew the perfect words to drive you absolutely up the wall. You reached out in front of you and slipped your middle finger into the ring on Ethan’s collar and tugged him forward until you two stood chest to chest. A ragged breath slipped between Ethan’s charmingly pink lips as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. His stare was laced with lust and it almost felt like it was egging you on.

Ethan glanced towards your bedroom door and then back at you, silently communicating.

“Be a good kitty and follow me.”

You smirked at Ethan as you wrapped your pointer and middle finger around the ring on his collar and pulled him towards the bedroom. He obediently followed behind you with his slender fingers circled around your wrist like the most elegant bracelet you could possibly fathom. Once you two were finally inside your bedroom, you pushed Ethan down onto the mattress. He bounced a few times before laying flat out on his back, his legs dangling off the side of your bed. It gave you the perfect view to see directly up Ethan’s dress. Clearly, Ethan had noticed where your eyes had drifted off to based on the pink flush that dusted his cheeks. As you inched closer to the bed, Ethan grabbed fist fulls of his skirt and tried to push it down to hide his lower regions from your gaze.

“Suddenly we’re playing shy?”

You grabbed Ethan’s wrists and dragged his arms up the bed until they were pinned above his head.

“I’ve just n-never worn something like this before.” Ethan’s cheeks redden as he spoke. He turned his head to the side to hide his face in the crook of his arm. You leaned back onto the heels of your feet, slowly dragging your fingers down Ethan’s arms as you leaned back. You sat there silently for a moment and Ethan let his arms where you had previously pinned him down.

“Such a good boy...”

Ethan whined in response which brought a smile to your face. Ethan always denied it, but you knew he definitely had a thing for being praised.

“Good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?” You leisurely ran your index finger up and down the length of Ethan’s shin. You watched his toes curl in the laced socks from the sensation.

“T-They do.”

Ethan shivered as the finger on his leg turned into both your palms kneading his thighs. With each repeated motion, you moved closer and closer to the inside of Ethan’s thighs but somehow managed to miss Ethan’s rock hard dick with every pass. You gently ran your nails down the sensitive insides of his thighs. Ethan instinctively pressed his thighs together from the sensation and trapped your hands between his legs.  
“Open your legs, Ethan.”

“That tickles!”

You cocked your eyebrow. Ethan smiled sheepishly before dropping his legs open. You leaned down, pressing a soft kiss right above the garter on Ethan’s left thigh before making a chomping sound and sunk your teeth into the flesh. He gasped out a moan as his back arched off the bed. Ethan’s fingers found their way into your hair. You languidly ran your tongue over the bitemark before peppering kisses up Ethan’s thigh until your head was tucked under the frilly tulle of Ethan’s dress. It was clear that adrenaline for what Ethan knew was about to happen started to kick in based on the way his fingers tightened in your hair the closer you got to his nether regions. His fingers flung from your hair as he scrambled to pull the skirt of his dress up to his neck, biting down firmly on the fabric to give you the perfect view of his toned stomach and his hard on. He writhed against the bed, his hips lifted off the bed with anticipation.

You pressed his hips back down on the bed firmly before you hooked both thumbs in the waistband of Ethan’s neon pink boxers and slowly pulled them off, freeing his dick from confinement. You crawled back up so that you and Ethan were eye to eye. Craning your neck down, you pressed your lips against Ethan’s. You two laid there for a moment, relishing in the serendipitous rhythm of your lips moving together. Unfortunately for you and Ethan, humans had to breathe which meant you had to pull away. Ethan stared up at you with a lustful glint in his eyes.

“So, the outfit is a good idea?”

“The outfit is,” You began to pepper kisses down Ethan’s jawline,” Very much a fantastic idea.” You emphasize your point by giving the collar a quick tug. Ethan’s thighs tightened around you as he let out a whiny moan. You placed both of your palms on the inside of Ethan’s legs to push them back open before sinking down to hover above his dick. You glanced up at Ethan and he nodded silently. You slowly wrapped your lips around Ethan’s length and slid down until he was nestled in the back of your throat. Ethan’s hands found themselves bunched in your shirt, his eyes clenched shut as you worked your mouth up and down his dick.

“F-Fuck, [Y/n]. That feels so _good…_ ”

You hummed around Ethan in response which caused a shiver to run up Ethan’s spine. His heels dug into the small of your back as he arched off the bed. You wrapped your fingers around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. A chorus of profanity leaving Ethan’s lips in rapid progression meant that he was close. You began to pick up your pace with each movement, hollowing your cheeks around him to create more suction.

“I’m going to- Fuck! I’m going to cum-“

Ethan attempted to tug on your shirt to warn you to move before he came in your mouth, but you batted his hand away. With a final twist of your hand around his dick, Ethan came fast and hard. You could feel his thighs shake around you as he rode out his high and white knuckles the duvet underneath him. Ethan twitched under you as you swallowed around him causing the bells on his wrists and ankles to jingle. You smirked to yourself before slowly pulling off of him. Ethan laid there in silence as he relished in his post-orgasm bliss. You propped yourself up on one elbow and played with the hem of his dress while you waited for him to catch his breath.

“Fuck, dude.” Ethan muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, causing one of the cat ears to fall off onto the bed. You snorted in response and reached for the ear, clipping it onto your head. Ethan affectionately ran his finger down the length of your face and weakly smiled at you.

“So I’m guessing we’re keeping the outfit?”

“Oh, absolutely. In fact, I think we need one in each colour for you.”

You laughed and rolled onto your back. You stretched your arm out and Ethan was quick to scoot into place, throwing his arm over your waist. You unclipped the other cat ear from Ethan’s hair and began to gently twirl the soft, brown locks between your fingers. A sensation you knew Ethan absolutely adored. You could feel the vibration of Ethan’s chest as he hummed happily from the feeling of your fingers in his hair.

“I love you, [Y/N]. Very much.”

“I love you too,” You paused and pressed your lips against Ethan’s temple, ”Now close your eyes and get some rest, kitty.”

You tugged the duvet up and onto your bodies. The room filled with the comforting silence of yours and Ethan’s breathing mixing together. Ethan was quick to fall asleep, his body sinking into yours. With every rise and fall of Ethan’s chest, you found it harder and harder to keep your eyes open. Eventually, you succumb to the heaviness of your eyelids and fell into a deep sleep with your cat maid boyfriend wrapped around you.

Edit 24/12/20: Hey, so?? this is the exact outfit i was describing and now he's... wearing it. I'm just going to say I manifested this! Ur welcome xoxoxo

  


**Author's Note:**

> /ᐠ ᵒ̴̶̷̥ ᆽᵒ̴̶̷̥ ᐟ\ﾉ I do not wish to be horny anymore~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to seeing everyone responses to my fic. I tried to branch out more here so I hope it’s received well~
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions for future fics or feedback in the comments! I received some requests for a dom Ethan fic and I promise that is on my list of things to write!!! I just had to crank (haha.) this one out first :P
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Peachy.


End file.
